1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chess game.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a chess game for at least one player and which uses dice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the experienced chess player already knows, chess is a wonderful game, perhaps the best two person game ever devised It is a universally liked game played the world over, by many people. People of all ages derive much pleasure from playing chess. Many books have been written about chess both for the amateur player and also for the advanced player of sophisticated and superior skill.
However, must the chess game always be a two person game? Why not be able to play a chess game all alone or with two or more players. Make it a party game!
It is not the applicant's intention to simply add another chess book to the long list already written, but rather a book describing a completely new way of playing chess that will delight the player with a new foolproof method of playing chess, as taught by the present invention. The applicant now adds one more book to the list of chess books by performing, for the first time ever, the marriage of chessmen with dice. Yes, chessmen with dice! The result is an entirely new game.
Numerous innovations for chess games have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.